Black Rose
by GothicSkull
Summary: Mascara is not a typical girly girl. She has 3 good friends named Aurora, Chloe and Courtney. Kyle was transferred to this school for special reasons, but truth is not always what we usually see. Kyle is a...


**Black Rose**

I woke up all of a sudden at midnight. I did not have any nightmare; i just felt a sudden shock that woke me up. I looked out of the window, the moon tonight was charming. It was lined by an ivory silver color which makes everything seems at peace. Despite so, i thought that something is going to betray the unpleasant thing that is going to arrive.

It was morning, probably because i did not have much sleeps last night, i overslept. It was 8:49am and I am still tucking myself into my blanket. Rushed and grabbed any shirt that can be worn in my closet, grabbed my bag and roller-bladed to school. I am a professional rollerblader and from the distance from my house to my school within 5mins? No problem. I ran into my classroom and i got myself into a whole lot of trouble. I forgot the first lesson was Madam Sweet-Amanda; her name doesn't fit her AT ALL. I am still wondering why her parents named her with such a terrible name.

"Young lady, why are you late?" said by Madam Sweet-Amanda in that arrogant voice. I kept silent and she could almost assume what happened to me in my dirty roller-blades, disheveled curls, crumpled shirts. I went and sat in my usual place. I saw a new face, he was a dude. He looked freaky, probably because of his eyes and skin tone. Oh well, I am not those girls who swoons to whoever cute guy they see, so, he looked average to me. He was sitting behind me.

The familiar bell rang, it was break time. Chloe, Aurora and Courtney came after me broke me awesome news. "Mascara! Courtney and Chloe dated the twins!" Aurora exclaimed in my ears when i thought my ear drums would never be the same. Well, i could sort of understand their happiness because the "twins" in this school is the only pair of twins who has the looks and brain. But i still do not get how cute they are, they are mean. They broke my glasses the first day i transferred to this school. But its kind of normal, Courtney and Chloe are stunning. Courtney has a platinum blonde hair with dark brown eyes which kill every single guy who stares in it whiles Chloe has pretty ginger brown hair with deep green eyes. Aurora is gorgeous, but she is already attached. Her name suits her PERFECTLY. She had a honey blonde hair with aurora-colored eyes! The three of them were extraordinary beauties.

They have been trying to get me attached to some dude, but all the guys rejected after looking at me. It's probably great since I do not get into trouble with them. But it was an opposite idea of Aurora, Chloe and Courtney, they thought i was going to be 18 soon and i desperately need a boyfriend to keep me normal.

That new guy, name Kyle became such a huge topic for the whole school and all the girls want to sit with him during break time or lesson time, either or, but I'm not interested. I find him creepy, with those pale skin. But he caused a whole lot of trouble for me, A.C.C (Aurora, Chloe and Courtney ) set their target on him, for me. I don't get it, I m not extremely stunning or anything, but... why on me? Why can't they understand i do not want any couple relationship? But it's actually reasonable, since three of them got themselves a partner; I ll be neglected because their time will be spent on their partner's more than I.

So, the three of them dragged me to the mall after school and fit dresses and skirts on me. I dislike them, i find girly things totally DISGUSTING. Pink, ribbons, laces and more pink! How did they survive over all this? I'm into Goth, so I kind of hate pink. They gave up on me and went out with their boyfriend instead. I'm walking home from the mall which my purchases of the skull necklace and the skull tie! I walked and I m reaching my house soon, at the alley, i saw Kyle. He was cornered by a bunch of guys who had tattoos all around their bodies. I guess i shouldn't help much because Kyle is a guy, he should settle it himself. I walked past and he shouted, "Mascara! Beware of your back! "

Those biggies laughed and thought he was insane. "Mascara? What a big joke! " I got extremely displeased, i was thinking, what is exactly so funny about my name? WHAT IS? Then something struck me, what was Kyle talking about?

I turned around and I saw this big-sized guy with a bat on his hand attempting to hit me or something, I slapped him, and I kicked his father's day. It wasn't entirely my fault, it s just my natural reflex. Kyle settled those guys himself and i settled 2 huge and burly men ALL BY MYSELF. I was extremely proud of what I ve done and mumbled in self-praise.

**Kyle hugged me from behind and a shocking feeling struck me, what was that...?**

_**DISCLAIMER! : I'M NOT A PRO IN WRITING STORIES AND I JUST WROTE THIS BECAUSE I'M BORED. BE NICE AND TELL ME MY FLAWS? Thanks loads, darlings. And by the way, I ve never written a story in my life and if the introduction is too long, let me know, yeah ?**_


End file.
